


This Infernal Holiday

by Caedmon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bets & Wagers, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Christmas, M/M, No Beta - We Die Like Meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Crowley informs Aziraphale that he doesn’t like Christmas. Aziraphale insists that he can change Crowley’s mind. A wager is made, and then Aziraphale spends the next month trying to make the holidays enjoyable for Crowley - and thus prove him wrong. After all, they made a bet!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 258
Kudos: 183
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! And Merry Christmas! 
> 
> This is a short multichap to cover most of the prompts in the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompt list. It's unbeta'd, so all the misteaks are on me. (see what I did there?) It will update every Friday and Tuesday, with the last chapter going up on Christmas Day. Some of the chapters are my usual length, but most are about half that size. 
> 
> This fic was just written for fun, so don't take anything in it too seriously, please. I had zero intentions of this story having smut in it, but these two are just so damned _horny_. Honestly, it's a miracle we didn't have sex in every single chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! And Happy Holidays!
> 
> The prompts covered in this chapter are 'carol singers' , 'cocoa/cider', and 'nativity'.

Aziraphale and Crowley walked along the pavement hand in hand after dinner. It was cold, but neither complained. They didn’t complain about much at all lately, since the end of the world had been averted a few months ago and they’d gotten out from under heaven and hell. Complaining when things were so close to perfect seemed like a waste of time - time that would be better spent together, now that they were finally, _properly_ together. Both of them tried to make the most of every moment, cherishing their new (old) love. 

They heard singing up ahead, and Aziraphale smiled. It was early in the Christmas season, but he loved carol singers. They always put him in the Christmas spirit. 

The singers were dressed in Dickenzian costumes and were surrounded by a small crowd. Aziraphale and Crowley stopped and joined them, still holding hands, listening to the singing. The carolers had just finished Carol of the Bells and were about to start a new song when Aziraphale felt a little brush of demonic energy from beside him. He wondered about it for a moment, then the carolers began to sing. 

“ _The bathroom door said gentlemen it must have been a gag…_ ”

The crowd around them let out a little laugh, and Aziraphale did his best to bite back his own laugh. 

“Really, dear,” he murmured.

Crowley just gave him a mock pout. “Awh, angel, they’re almost to my favorite part.”

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes at him playfully and Crowely sighed, pretending to be very put out. Aziraphale smiled when he felt another little whoosh of energy, and squeezed Crowley’s hand. 

“Thank you, dear.”

“You’re welcome,” Crowley said, and they stood for a moment and listened. When the carolers finished the (proper) song, Aziraphale released Crowley’s hand to clap politely, as did the other people around them. Then they started to walk again. 

“This is our first Christmas together, darling,” Aziraphale said when they were a few feet away. 

“I suppose it is.”

“You don’t sound happy about that.”

“I am. I really am. I just… don’t like Christmas.”

“Why not?” Aziraphale asked, almost scandalized.

Crowley shrugged. “Lots of reasons. It’s fine, I guess. It just reminds me of doing a lot of work to make it more greedy and less good.”

“Oh, it’s one of my _favorite_ times of the year,” Aziraphale said excitedly. “It’s so full of love and goodwill.”

“Yeah, that’s another thing. It makes me itch.”

“Surely not as bad anymore…”

“No,” Crowley conceded. “Not as bad anymore. But I still don’t like Christmas.”

“I bet I could make you like it,” Aziraphale said, his eyes twinkling. 

“Angel, you have a lot of powers, but I don’t think you’re _that_ good.”

“Oh, I won’t use my powers. I’m just going to show you the error of your ways and help you learn to like it. Will you let me try? I mean _really_ let me? We could place a wager on it.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “What’s the wager? The usual?”

“That sounds good to me.”

“Alright then,” Crowley said, offering his hand for Aziraphale to shake. “You have three weeks to make me like Christmas.”

“Oh, excellent,” Aziraphale said with a little wiggle. “And you’ll give me a fair chance?”

“I promise, angel.”

“Very good. Well, I think we should best get back to the shop, shouldn’t we? So we can get started.”

“Lead the way, angel.”

Aziraphale smiled, took his beloved’s hand, and they set out towards the shop.

~*~O~*~

When they arrived, Aziraphale bustled them into the back room. He’d spent the short walk home brainstorming ways to make Crowley like Christmas, things they could do, and the more he thought about it, the more excited he was. He had a couple of ideas, and if those didn’t work, closer to the holiday, he’d pull out the big guns, so to speak. But he had three weeks to try. 

“What should we drink tonight, angel?” Crowley asked after a quick kiss when they parted, as he took his usual seat on the couch. “Red or white?”

“Neither,” Aziraphale said, pulling off his coat and hanging it on the coat tree. “I thought we’d have a seasonal beverage.” 

“Mulled wine?”

“Not exactly. What would you say to some cocoa? Perhaps cider?”

“Cocoa or cider?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale said, smiling. 

“Are those the only options?”

“Do you not like them?”

“I’ve never had them.”

“Oh, well let me tempt you,” Aziraphale said eagerly.

“Yeah, alright,” Crowley groused. 

Aziraphale gave a little wiggle of happiness. “Oh, very good. Now, which would you prefer?”

“Cider, I suppose.”

Aziraphale snapped and in his hand appeared two mugs of steaming cider, garnished with a cinnamon stick. He passed one to Crowley and sat down in his chair, holding the mug between his hands and taking a deep whiff. 

“Mmm. Smell it, dear.”

Crowley rolled his eyes but did as he was bid, taking a deep sniff of the cider. “Smells alright. A little appley.” 

“Well, it is made with apples. Go on. Take a sip.”

Crowley brought the mug to his lips and took a little sip. “It’s not bad. A bit too sweet.”

“Oh, it is not,” Aziraphale griped with a smile. “You’re just determined not to like it.”

“I’m being open minded and fair,” Crowley protested. “But it just tastes like hot apple juice to me.”

“Well, I guess it is, in a way,” Aziraphale said, deflating a little. 

“Don’t look like that, angel. I’ll still drink it, if it’ll make you happy.”

“But I’d hoped to make _you_ happy,” Aziraphale pouted. 

“You already do,” Crowley said in that sweet, sincere way he had, and Aziraphale believed him. They looked at each other for a moment, and Aziraphale couldn't help his smile, feeling that familiar warmth spread through him. Goodness, but he loved this demon. 

“I love you, darling.”

“I love you, too.”

Then Crowley reached into his pocket and pulled out an old-looking flask, flipped open the top, and poured some liquid into the cider. 

“Let me guess, rum?” Aziraphale said, amused in spite of himself. 

“Spiced rum,” Crowley said, as if that made a difference. “Just a little enhancement.” He closed the flask and put it down, bringing the cider to his lips again. He took a sip, then smacked his mouth and said ‘ah’.

“You like that better?”

“Much better,” Crowley agreed, taking another sip. 

“So what is it that you don’t like about the holidays? Is it because of what you tried to make it to be?”

“No, not really. I never liked Christmas, from the start. Since Bethlehem.”

“Ah. I imagine that particular birth _did_ create a bit of extra work for you.”

“No, it’s not that. I was instructed to leave that entire situation largely alone. Downstairs said that that baby would bring as much war as He did peace, so my instructions were to let it happen, to _help_ it happen. I used a few miracles to make sure the inns were full, and made sure the baby was born in a barn, the way He was meant to be. And that’s why I hate it.”

“Because He was born in a barn?”

“No, not that. But because downstairs was right. That baby _did_ bring as much war as He did peace. And I helped. I feel partly responsible for all the strife surrounding Him.”

“That wasn’t your fault, darling. You couldn’t have known.”

Crowley sighed. “No, I didn’t know.”

“What would you have done differently, if you had?”

“I honestly don’t know. I don’t know what I would have done if I knew then what I know now.”

Aziraphale was quiet for a moment. Pensive. “Well, I think everything turned out the way it was meant to. Ineffable plans, and all that.”

“Yeah, I suppose so.”

Aziraphale decided to go to a lighter topic. “So you’ve spent the last few decades seeking to make Christmas more secular, haven’t you?”

Crowley swallowed his sip of spiked cider. “I have. Done a decent job, too. But I couldn’t entirely thwart you.”

“No, not entirely. I still managed to keep the spirit of the season, for the most part.”

“And well done you,” Crowley said, giving him a grin. “Now we can just sit back and enjoy the fruit of our labor. Well, you can. I’m still not a fan of the season.”

“I’m going to persuade you,” Aziraphale said with twinkling eyes. “When I get done with you, you’re going to be positively jolly, and I’ll have won the wager.”

“We’ll see about that. Incidentally, what do you plan to try to get me to like this infernal holiday?”

“Oh, this and that. Are you still willing?”

“We’ve got a wager on it, haven’t we? As long as you promise not to pout when I win.”

“I won’t, because you _won’t_ win,” Aziraphale said confidently. 

“Yeah, yeah. So what's next in your scheme to win me over?”

Aziraphale smiled. “Have you ever trimmed a tree?”

“Not since the days of Saturnalia.”

“Well, it’s high time you did. That’s what we’ll do tomorrow - we’ll decorate the shop.”

“I can hardly wait,” Crowley snarked, but his eyes were twinkling and Aziraphale smiled, knowing he didn’t really mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Aziraphale hummed a little tune as he carried a large, dusty box from the back room into the shop. He was expecting Crowley any minute now so they could trim the tree, and he wanted to be ready. He didn’t _really_ expect this activity to make Crowley like Christmas, not really, but he hoped the demon would at least have _fun_. He was quite looking forward to tonight - he’d so rarely had company when decorating for Christmas, and never anyone he loved like Crowley. The company would be nice - and he’d be spending time with his love. It was a win-win situation. Aziraphale had a couple of ideas for ways to make it interesting for Crowley, too, some of them rather naughty, and he smiled to himself as he thought of them. 

“Giddyup, giddyup, giddyup, let’s go…” he sang as he sat the box down next to the tree. 

“Where are we going?”

Aziraphale jumped a mile, his hand over his heart. “Goodness, Crowley, you scared the dickens out of me.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Crowley said with a smile. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Yes, well, you gave me quite a fright,” Aziraphale said, smiling gently, then going to claim a kiss. “How was your day?”

“Boring. But I had tonight to look forward to.”

Aziraphale gave him a mischievous grin. “You’ve been looking forward to trimming the tree with me?”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “I’ve been looking forward to _seeing_ you. This tree business is for the birds.”

“I truly do think you’ll find it fun if you just relax and let yourself.”

“I said I’d give it a fair shot, and I will,” said Crowley. “So what do I do?”

“Well, when humans trim the tree, they start by procuring one. Either real or artificial.”

“Do we need to go to the tree lot?”

“No,” Aziraphale said with a grin, then snapped and a large, full spruce sprang into being right in front of the window. 

“I hope none of the humans on the street saw that.”

“They wouldn't know what they saw even if they did, bless them,” Aziraphale replied. 

Crowley chuckled. “I’ll take your word for it. What next? Lights, right?”

“That’s right.” He snapped, and suddenly the tree was covered with dozens of small, flickering candles. 

“No, no, no,” Crowley said urgently. “No open flame.” He snapped his fingers and vanished the candles, his eyes a bit wide. “I’m - I’m sorry, angel, but I’m not ready to see any type of fire in this bookshop. Probably ever again.”

“Oh, my darling, I didn’t even think. I’m so sorry…”

“S’fine.”

Aziraphale stepped over and wrapped him into an embrace anyway. He was pleased when Crowley put his arms around his waist. 

“I truly am sorry, dear,” he murmured into Crowley’s shoulder. 

“It’s alright. Just… some other type of light. Yeah?”

“Of course.” Aziraphale pulled out of the embrace a little, so he could see Crowley’s gorgeous face, then smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, angel.”

Aziraphale kissed him again. “Good. Now… where were we? Oh, yes. Lights.” He stepped out of Crowley’s arms and looked at the tree, then snapped his fingers and hundreds of small, twinkling white fairy lights appeared. 

“Better?” he asked Crowley.

“Much.”

“Oh, very good.”

“So what do we do now? Just miracle the baubles onto there?”

“Oh, no. Decorating the tree is the fun part.”

“If you say so.”

“Here,” Aziraphale said, going to the box and opening it. Inside was an array of baubles and ornaments in ivory, silver, and gold. 

Crowley also peered into the box. “Lots of angelic stuff in there. Harps and whatnot.”

“Yes, well,” Aziraphale demurred. “None of it is consecrated or anything. It’s perfectly safe for you to touch, but if you’d rather steer clear, you can handle the balls.”

Crowley gave him a lascivious look at that, and Aziraphale’s cheeks heated. “You wicked creature,” he admonished. 

“You love it.”

“I do. Are you ready?”

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Excellent. Just grab a couple of baubles and hang them on the tree, like so.”

He picked up a gilded lyre and hung it on the tree, then turned to Crowley. “See?”

“Yeah, alright,” Crowley agreed, then bent and grabbed a silver bauble. They worked together for a few minutes until Aziraphale decided the moment _needed_ something, and with a snap of his fingers, his ancient gramophone sprang to life, playing Christmas carols. 

As they worked (and as Aziraphale had expected), Crowley spent a large part of his time grumbling about all the things they _could_ be doing instead. Aziraphale had a wicked idea, a way to shut him up, and stopped hanging ornaments long enough to roll up the sleeves of his shirt, his eyes twinkling mischievously. 

Crowley caught sight of him and froze. “What are you doing?”

“I’m getting more comfortable,” Aziraphale said easily, finishing with his right sleeve. 

“Angel, you _know_ what your forearms do to me.”

“I’m well aware,” he replied, then reached up and pulled his bowtie, untying it, letting it unfurl around his neck. Crowley watched him avidly, and Aziraphale couldn’t help but smirk when he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. 

“Are you - are you just going to keep going until you’re bloody damn naked?” Crowley demanded, trying to sound indignant, but Aziraphale knew better. His voice was laced with desire. 

“No, I think I’ll stop here, if it’s all the same to you,” he said primly. “Shall we continue?”

“Er, yeah. Yeah. We can continue. Sure,” Crowley said, snapping back into attention and grabbing another bauble. Aziraphale was pleased to see the outline of his erection in his trousers. 

“Is there - is there more to do to the shop besides the tree?” Crowley asked, his voice strained. 

“Well, yes, but it's very minor. Just a wreath for the door and a couple of boughs. They’re already decorated and just need to be hung.”

“I’ll give you hung,” Crowley muttered under his breath. 

“What was that, dear?”

“Nothing! I just said good, that’s excellent,” Crowley said. 

Aziraphale tried to hide his smile. “I was thinking,” he said coyly. “What would you think about staying in tonight after we get the decorations up?”

“Staying in?”

“Yes. I think so. Maybe we could make love a time or two, then order a meal and watch telly or something. Then make love again. I’m _quite_ randy.”

Crowley stepped back from the tree, snapped his fingers, and all the remaining ornaments and baubles found their way onto the tree. Aziraphale didn’t even have a chance to tut playfully before Crowley had grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the back room and the stairs to Aziraphale’s flat. He just giggled as he followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which an angel and a demon make cookies, and our story earns its rating. 
> 
> Blowjobs in the kitchen. That's what I'm saying.
> 
> Beautiful art by Tarek!

“I just don’t see the _point_ of this,” Crowley was complaining the next night in Aziraphale’s kitchen. “We can go to a bakery _right now_ and buy as many Christmas cookies as we want.”

“But that would take all the _fun_ out of it, darling,” Aziraphale protested as he bustled around the kitchen, gathering ingredients. 

“Do you even know _how_ to bake?”

“Of course I do. I’ve got cookbooks dating back centuries, you know.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you know what to do with them. I bet you have gardening guides in here, but you still needed my help at the Dowlings, didn’t you?”

Aziraphale pursed his lips at him. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

Crowley gave him a wicked grin. “Don’t plan on it, no.”

“Foul fiend,” Aziraphale muttered fondly. Crowley preened. “Very well, I’ll compromise with you. Since you’re not terribly interested in the baking aspect, I’ll prepare the biscuits via miracle and we can decorate them. That’s the most fun part, anyway. Well, besides eating them.”

“Whatever you want, angel.”

“Very good,” Aziraphale said approvingly, then stole a quick kiss because he couldn’t help it. Crowley didn’t seem to mind. “Are you ready?”

“Of course.”

Aziraphale snapped his fingers, and on the counter appeared a large array of sugar biscuits in assorted holiday shapes. There were trees and wreaths and Santa heads and snowmen and gifts, among other things. 

“Blimey. How many of these did you make?”

“Oh, several dozen. They really are quite yummy.”

“You’re going to have Christmas cookies running out of your ears.”

“I’ll give some of them away. That’s usually what I do, anyway. I donate a large amount of food to the homeless shelter a couple of days before Christmas so they can have a nice holiday meal.”

Crowley’s eyes were tender as he looked at Aziraphale. “Always my angel,” he said. 

Aziraphale smiled and kissed him sweetly. “Always your angel,” he agreed. “Now, shall we?”

“I suppose so, if we must. What do we do?”

He pointed to the bowls and piping bags of colored icing sitting on the counter, and the tools. “We’ll use this icing to decorate them. It’s a bit like painting a picture.”

Crowley gave him a mischievous grin. “And I can decorate them any way I want?”

Aziraphale gave him a look. “What are you planning?”

“Nothing,” Crowley said innocently. “Just checking to see how much artistic license I have.”

“You’re a menace,” Aziraphale complained, his eyes twinkling. 

“But you love me.”

“I do,” he agreed. “I’d never deny that.”

Crowley grinned and leaned in to steal a kiss from a smiling Aziraphale, then looked at the variety of colored icing and clapped his hands. “Right. Let’s get started. The sooner we get all these decorated, the sooner we can do something _fun_.”

“Well that’s not _quite_ the spirit I was hoping for, but I’ll take it,” Aziraphale said as he picked up a Santa head and the red icing.

They worked together side by side for the next little while, and Aziraphale was simultaneously amused and chagrined that Crowley kept ‘miraculously’ finding biscuits that were shaped as non-holiday things, like flying penises and piles of poo. Aziraphale didn’t complain, however - if that’s what he needed to do to have fun, he could do it. Aziraphale was willing to do anything to get that smile on his beloved’s face. The wager was just an added bonus.

He was just putting the finishing touches on a Rudolph cookie - and Crowley was fashioning a wreath to look like a part of human anatomy - when he remembered something. 

“Oh, darling, I’ve been meaning to tell you… we’ve been invited to a party by Anathema and Newt.”

“For New Year’s?”

“No, it’s an ugly jumper party for Christmas.”

“Pass,” Crowley said at once, and turned his attention back to the cookie arsehole in his hand. 

Aziraphale pursed his lips. “Now, dear…”

“No offense, angel, but I invented the concept of an ugly jumper party as a torture device. I’d rather not partake.”

Aziraphale chuckled. Of course Crowley had invented the concept. Of course he had.

“I understand that, but I think we should go. It’s a week from Friday.”

“Why do we have to go?”

“Because parties can be a valuable part of a wonderful Christmas experience. Plus, we’ve been invited. It’s been weeks since we’ve seen anyone, and all our friends will be there.”

“Wearing ugly jumpers.”

“Well, yes.”

Crowley sighed. “Look, I know I said I’d give this a fair shot, and there’s a wager on the line, but I think an ugly jumper party is just a step too far…”

Aziraphale pulled out his trump card: “The Dowlings will be there. They’re bringing Warlock.”

“Fuck,” Crowley muttered, deflating a bit. Aziraphale almost felt bad. He knew how attached Crowley had been to Warlock. 

Crowley sighed. “Alright, fine. I’ll go. But _I_ get to pick my jumper, and _you_ don’t get to complain.”

“As long as it’s something you wouldn’t mind being seen in by the children, that’s fine with me.”

“I _mind_ being seen in any of it,” Crowley grumbled. 

“I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Oh, yeah? How would you do that?”

Aziraphale got a bit of icing on a finger and put it on Crowley’s cheek. The demon looked confused. “What did you do that for?” he asked, reaching up to touch the place where the icing sat. 

“So I can do this,” Aziraphale said, then went on tiptoe to lick the icing off of his cheek. Crowley froze, yellow eyes wide, and Aziraphale went back to his feet, smirking. 

“You licked me.”

“I cleaned up a mess,” Aziraphale rejoined. “Isn’t that what one is supposed to do when they _create_ a mess?” Then, mischievously, he dipped his finger into the icing again and smeared a bit on Crowley’s neck, above his collar. He went back on tiptoe, putting his mouth on it, and licked it off slowly. He could feel Crowley’s pulse accelerate under his tongue. 

“Mmm,” he said when he’d gotten it all up and was standing on his own again. “I do love cleaning up messes.”

“You’re playing with fire, Aziraphale,” Crowley warned, his eyes dilated with desire. “You keep that up and we’ll never finish decorating these cookies.”

“Maybe I don’t want to,” Aziraphale said in a seductive tone, then dipped his finger into the icing. With his eyes locked on Crowley, he stuck the finger into his mouth, then closed his eyes and moaned. When he opened them, Crowley was clenching and releasing his hands, his yellow eyes _blazing_ , his cock pressing insistently against the denim of his trousers. 

“Angel…” he said, his voice a growl. 

Aziraphale smiled innocently at him, his wet finger still touching his lip. “What?”

The next thing he knew, Crowley had wrapped him in a tight embrace, kissing him desperately. His tongue invaded Aziraphale’s mouth, and Aziraphale welcomed the invasion, sent his own tongue out to explore as well. Crowley had a hand in his hair and the other gripping his bum, and Aziraphale rutted against him, their cocks rubbing against each other. Crowley whimpered into the kiss and Aziraphale smiled, sucking his bottom lip. 

“Worked up, are we?” he said teasingly. 

Crowley was sucking a mark into his neck. “You’re the wickedest angel I’ve ever even heard of, teasing me this way.”

“Oh, it’s not a tease, dear,” Aziraphale said, reaching between them to cup Crowley’s cock. “It’s not a tease at all.”

“What are you going to do?” Crowley asked, his voice husky. 

Aziraphale nibbled his earlobe for a moment, then blew on it, making Crowley shiver. “I think I’d like to make a _bigger_ mess of you, and then clean it all up,” he said with a squeeze to Crowley’s cock, to make his meaning clear. “Would you like that?”

“Fuck. Yes, angel. _Please_.”

“Lovely,” Aziraphale said, and started to work on setting Crowley’s cock free from its denim prison. It took a little while because Crowley kept kissing him and distracting him, but eventually he got Crowley’s trousers unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled down to his thighs. Once he was done, he turned and propped his love against the counter, then grabbed an icing bag. 

“Oh, fuck,” Crowley groaned. 

Aziraphale gave him a wicked grin, then as calmly as he could, piped a line of fluffy white icing all the way around Crowley’s cock in a spiral, from the root to the tip. Just for added fun, he made a little rosette on the head. That done, he laid the piping bag down on the counter and took a step back to admire his work. Crowley’s cock was already mouthwatering, but now it was even more so, and Aziraphale licked his lips. He looked up at Crowley to find him watching Aziraphale eagerly, his chest heaving with his breaths, his mouth open and his eyes wide. 

“Look at you,” Aziraphale said, dragging a finger along the skin where there was no icing. “You look positively scrummy, dear. The most delicious dessert I’ve ever seen. I could just gobble you up.”

“Aziraphale, _please_ ,” Crowley begged. 

“What’s the matter, dear? Don’t like the mess? Want me to clean you up?”

“Angel…”

“Very well,” he said, then pressed a kiss to Crowley’s open mouth before dropped to his knees, putting that gorgeous cock at eye level. Crowley's hands clutched the counter behind him so hard, Aziraphale heard cracking wood. 

“So beautiful,” Aziraphale said, then dragged his tongue along Crowley’s cock from the root to the tip, smearing the icing, making an even bigger mess, moaning his appreciation. Crowley groaned, a low sound full of longing, and Aziraphale looked up to find him with his eyes closed, mouth still open, his breathing ragged. He smiled to himself, and swirled his tongue around the head, smearing that icing, too. 

“Mmm,” he said, licking his lips as he looked up at Crowley. “You taste divine, my darling.”

“Aziraphale, angel, _please_...”

“You want more? Very well,” he said, then went back to licking Crowley’s cock, sucking it clean of the icing. It took a while of diligent licking before he had all of the sugary taste off and all that was left was Crowley’s skin, and by the time he did, Crowley’s cock was positively _dripping_. Aziraphale licked that up twice as eagerly as he had the icing. 

“Are you alright, my dear?” he asked, pumping the newly-clean cock. 

“Please, please,” Crowley practically sobbed. 

“Enough teasing,” Aziraphale said kindly. “Do you want to come?”

“Yes, God, Yes, I’ll do anything…”

“My sweet darling,” Aziraphale crooned, then engulfed Crowley’s cock in his mouth. 

Crowley’s response was immediate: he let out a strangled cry and bent a little, gripping Aziraphale’s head the way they both liked. Aziraphale sucked him ardently, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, reveling in Crowley’s response. 

“Angel.. angel… oh fuck, angel… your mouth…”

Aziraphale used his hand to pump what his mouth couldn’t reach, and brought his other hand up to fondle Crowley’s bollocks. He was pleased when Crowley started thrusting into his mouth. 

“Fuck, angel… _fuck_... I’m getting close already. Shit! I’m getting close…”

He removed his hand from Crowley’s shaft and opened his mouth wider, taking him all the way to the root. Crowley let out a sound bereft of consonants and his hands tightened in Aziraphale’s hair. Aziraphale let Crowley fuck his throat, making the garbled sounds he knew turned Crowley on more. 

“Angel… angel… Fuck! Your mouth is so good… gonna come for you… are you ready? Ah! Ah! Here I come! Ah! Ah! Shit!”

Crowley shouted and started erupting into Aziraphale’s mouth and Aziraphale backed off so he could capture the come on his tongue. His fist pumped Crowley hard and fast, milking him for all he could get, and Crowley was a symphony of sounds, his fists so tight in Aziraphale’s hair they were painful and his hips stuttering, still thrusting. Aziraphale worked him through until Crowley used his hands to push Aziraphale away. 

“Stop… I can’t… it’s too much…”

Aziraphale sat back on his haunches, looking up at Crowley with his mouth open and full of come. He waited until Crowley opened his eyes and they were looking at each other before he closed his mouth and swallowed with a happy sound. When he did, he smiled. “Was that good, darling?”

“Jesus, angel…”

“I take that as a yes.”

“Come up here,” Crowley said, pulling on his arm. 

Aziraphale got to his feet and their mouths met in a messy, languid kiss. When they broke apart, Aziraphale smiled against his lips. 

“I love you, darling.”

“I love you, too.”

“Are you feeling warmer towards Christmas yet?”

“I’m feeling warm all over right about now.”

Aziraphale chucked and kissed him again. “Good.”

“But I still don’t think I like Christmas.”

He let his lip jut out. “You don’t?”

“No. That was very nice, but had nothing to do with Christmas.”

“Well, I’ll just have to try something else,” Aziraphale said, resolved. “I know. What about a movie night?”

“A movie night?”

“Yes. We’ll watch some holiday movies together.”

“Do I have to?”

“You promised to let me try.”

“Oh, alright. I’ll watch some stupid Christmas movie with you. And we’ll go to a stupid Christmas party.”

Aziraphale gave a victorious little wiggle. “Oh, that’s wonderful. I know just the channel.”

“Channel?”

“Yes. It’s all Christmas movies, all the time. That’ll be just the thing to get you into the holiday spirit.”

Crowley just groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ridiculous and filthy and I'm sorry. The author regrets everything. XD

Aziraphale was bustling around his flat, humming to himself, waiting for Crowley. He’d talked his love into coming over in the early afternoon, so they could watch a nice little marathon of holiday movies. If Aziraphale was honest with himself (which he always strove to be), he thought that this might be Crowley’s least favorite of the holiday activities he wanted to try, but he still wanted to try. Crowley frequently complained about soft, mushy stuff but secretly enjoyed it. Aziraphale hoped that would be the case today, too. And if it _wasn’t,_ well, he’d just have to make it up to his love with something Crowley _did_ like. He grinned wickedly at the thought. 

He was in the kitchen popping popcorn when he heard the door to the flat open and close and Crowley called out, “Angel! Are you here?”

“In here, darling!” he called back, then turned his attention back to the pot of popcorn on the cooker. 

The next thing he knew, Crowley was wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s waist and nuzzling his neck, kissing his ear. 

“Hello, angel.”

Aziraphale grinned brightly. “Hello, yourself.”

“Popcorn smells good.”

“Well, you can’t have a film marathon without popcorn.”

Crowley’s brow knitted. “Nobody said anything about a marathon.”

“Oh, yes. I’d hoped to have the full binge-watching experience.”

He sighed, then nuzzled Aziraphale’s neck again. “Are you sure I can’t talk you into something a little more fun?”

“Like what, dear?”

“Like ignoring the telly and making out on the couch like a couple of human teenagers.”

That idea had scads of merit, and he rather thought he’d be willing to go along with it… but not right away.

“Perhaps later, dear, when we’re bored with the telly.”

“I’m bored already,” Crowley murmured against his neck, his hands roaming on Aziraphale’s chest. “And I’m awfully randy…”

“We can cuddle on the couch. In fact, I’m very much looking forward to that.”

“Can we make out?”

“Maybe in a little while.”

Crowley groaned and lay his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. Aziraphale grinned and turned around, wrapping his arms around Crowley’s shoulders. 

“Oh, buck up, darling. It’s not as bad as all that. Just watch a few hours of Christmas films with me, cuddled up under a blanket, and see how you like it.”

“I’ll watch _one_ movie,” Crowley replied. “So you’d better make it a good one. And I get to drink the whole time.”

“Oh, that’s splendid.”

“Not cider. Spirits.”

Aziraphale pursed his lips. “Now, really, dear…”

“We could always do something else…”

He sighed. “No, no. It's fine. You drink your spirits and I’ll have cider.”

“Good. But I _am_ looking forward to the cuddling part.”

Aziraphale smiled. “I’d rather hoped you would be.”

~*~O~*~

Five minutes later, Aziraphale led Crowley into the lounge to the couch, sitting down his mug of cider and the bowl of popcorn. Crowley gave him a strange look when he started to pull off his jacket.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m getting comfortable,” Aziraphale said, laying his coat to the side and toeing off his shoes. “You’re supposed to be as comfortable as possible for a binge watch.”

“I didn’t promise a binge watch. I promised to watch _one_ Christmas film.”

“Yes, I know, but the sentiment remains the same. Go on, take off whatever you need to be comfortable.”

Crowley gave him a wicked grin, then snapped his fingers. When Aziraphale looked, the demon was standing there completely nude, wearing nothing but a smile.

He laughed merrily. “Oh, you cheeky wretch. You know what I meant.”

“Yeah, but it was worth a shot.”

Crowley snapped his fingers again and redressed partially, so he was missing his jacket, shoes, and glasses. Aziraphale gave him an appreciative look, rolling up his shirtsleeves, then sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside him. 

“Come sit, darling.”

Crowley sat down next to him and they cuddled up together. Aziraphale used a miracle to cover them with a cozy tartan afghan and put the bowl of popcorn on their laps, then used the remote to start the film. 

They were quiet for about five minutes before Crowley started up his litany of complaints. He seemed to take issue with _everything_ : the characters, the plot, the settings, all of it. Aziraphale had a difficult time enjoying the film, which seemed to be a very nice story about a big city attorney who was transferred to a small town and rediscovered the meaning of Christmas.

“Oh, come on. There’s no way a small town baker could own a house _that_ nice,” Crowely complained. 

“Perhaps he came from a wealthy family?”

“Or perhaps this is just laughably unrealistic.”

“You’re not much for getting lost in the fantasy, are you?” Aziraphale asked pointedly. 

“Not with shit like this. This is _far_ from any fantasy I’ve ever had.”

Aziraphale raised the remote and turned off the film. “Alright, fine. We’ll watch something else. But it _has_ to be a Christmas movie.”

Crowley grinned. “I know just the thing,” he said, then grabbed the remote and aimed it at the telly. Within seconds, the opening credits of another film started. 

“Die Hard?” Aziraphale said, scandalized. 

“Yeah. It’s a Christmas movie.”

“It is not!”

“Sure it is. Look at the wreaths and stuff.”

“Crowley, that’s _not_ what I had in mind when I said I wanted a Christmas film. I was thinking of something softer, more gentle. With fewer explosions and a lower - or preferably nonexistent - body count. I know! Let’s watch Love, Actually.”

“Fuck no.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s sappy.”

“It’s not _too_ sappy.”

“It is. How about a James Bond film? You know how I like those. And in The World Is Not Enough, the Bond girl’s name is Christmas Jones.”

“That doesn’t lessen the number of explosions _or_ the body count, dear,” Aziraphale pointed out. 

“Well, I’m stumped. But I do _not_ want to go back to that insipid film we were watching to begin with. Waste of perfectly good celluloid, that,” he griped.

“What about something funny?”

Crowley looked intrigued. “Go on.”

“We could watch Elf.”

“Elf is a kid’s movie.”

“It’s very entertaining.”

“Pass. But what about National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation?”

“I’ve never seen that.”

“I have, and it's bloody hilarious. I think you’ll like it.”

“Is it a Christmas movie?”

“Sure it is. Has the word right in the title.” Aziraphale pursed his lips at him and Crowley grinned wickedly. “Really, it is. It even has a sweet story about family and being happy in adversity or some shit.”

“Yes, well, alright. I suppose that counts.”

Crowley’s eyes twinkled. “Want to make it interesting?”

“How so?”

“I’ll conjure up a bottle of rum. Every time one of us laughs, we have to take a shot.”

“Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Maybe. But I’ll be getting drunk with you. And then, maybe we can…” He didn’t finish, just waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“You wicked thing. Yes, alright. We can make a drinking game out of it.”

Crowley chuckled mischievously and darted forward to steal a quick kiss, then snapped and the bottle of spiced rum appeared, as well as two shot glasses - one white and one black. He poured each of them a shot, then handed the white glass to Aziraphale. “Care to toast?”

“To what, darling?”

“To getting drunk while watching Christmas movies and screwing on the couch,” Crowley said, grinning proudly. 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes a little, but toasted. “Hear, hear.”

They clinked the shot glasses and threw their heads back. The rum burned Aziraphale's throat and he made a face.

“Shall we start the film?” Crowley said. 

“By all means, dear.”

~*~O~*~

The movie was _very_ funny, indeed, and it didn’t take long before they were halfway through the second bottle of rum and both rip-roaringly drunk. Aziraphale couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed so hard - he wasn’t sure he ever had. It was made all the better because he was sharing it with Crowley.

Cousin Eddie had just arrived and they’d taken their seventeenth shot when he put the shot glass down and raised his hands in surrender. 

“I can’t - hic - I can’t drink anymore. I’m gonna have a hangover.”

“We don’t get hangovers, angel.”

“If we drink much more, we just might,” Aziraphale slurred, then narrowed his eyes. “Why are there two of you?”

Crowley laughed. “Oh, alright. I won’t make you drink anymore. But can we still watch it? I’m having fun.”

“Oh, yes. I’d very much like that,” Aziraphale said, then hiccuped. 

The demon gave him a dazzling grin, then took another shot, apparently for good measure. He settled back into the couch and Aziraphale snuggled into his side with a contented sound, nuzzling close under the blanket. It was cozy, warm, and he was terribly happy. Aziraphale could have stayed like that forever. 

And they did stay like that for a few minutes, but Aziraphale remembered all too well that they’d toasted to screwing on the couch, and suddenly he was _very_ randy. So, wickedly, he started rubbing his thumb along Crowley’s thigh, near his cock. Feeling bold a minute later, he raised his hand to cup Crowley’s cock. He was pleased to feel him hard already, pressing against the denim of his trousers, and Aziraphale started to stroke him, pretending to watch the movie. 

Crowley nuzzled his ear. “What are you doing, angel?”

“Nothing,” Aziraphale replied innocently, still stroking his cock. “Just watching the movie.”

“Hmm. Feels like you’re doing more than watching the movie.” 

Aziraphale gave him a little squeeze. “No, that’s all I’m doing.”

“Well here, let me help you ‘watch the movie’,” Crowley said and Aziraphale could feel his hand bumping against his. In just a second, Crowley had unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and Aziraphale was able to wrap his hand around Crowley’s cock, pumping it slowly. 

“That better?” Crowley rumbled against his ear. 

“Oh, yes. Much.”

“Good,” Crowley said, then started pressing little kisses to Aziraphale’s ear that made him shiver. 

“Aren’t _you_ going to watch the movie?”

“I’m much, much more interested in getting you naked,” Crowley said, then ran his tongue along the shell of Aziraphale’s ear. 

Aziraphale closed his eyes, still pumping Crowley’s cock, dragging his thumb through the little bead of moisture on the tip. “What would you do to me if I was naked right now?”

“What would you let me do? I’ll do anything you want, angel. Anything at all.”

“Will you fuck me?”

Crowley bit Aziraphale’s earlobe and groaned in his ear. “Yeah. I’ll fuck you. Right here?”

“Right here,” Aziraphale agreed. 

“Are you hard?”

“Why don’t you see for yourself?”

Crowley reached across and put his hand over Aziraphale’s cock, stroking him through the twill. “You feel so good, angel, so big and hard…”

“You feel good, too. I can’t wait to feel you in my arse.”

“I’m so hot for you,” Crowley crooned against Aziraphale’s neck, where he was sucking a mark into the skin. “So fucking hot for you all the time.”

“I’m hot for you, too…”

“Kiss me,” Crowley whined. 

Aziraphale didn't hesitate to turn and meet Crowley’s mouth in a messy kiss, hands still wrapped around each other’s erections, the movie completely forgotten. They kissed for a long minutes, pumping each other, and Aziraphale used his free hand to unbutton Crowley’s shirt clumsily, trying to get at more skin. When Crowley caught on to what he was doing, he released Aziraphale’s cock for just a moment and snapped, making both of them naked. Aziraphale groaned when Crowley wrapped his hand around his bare cock. 

“Yes, Crowley, that feels so good.”

Crowley continued his exploration of Aziraphale’s skin, leaving love bites as he went. “Want you, Aziraphale. Want you so bad.”

“You can have me, darling. As long as you promise to fuck me.”

“How do you want me to take you?”

Aziraphale tried to string thoughts together through his alcohol-soaked and lust-addled brain. He didn’t know what he wanted, only that he _wanted_. “I think I want you to fuck me from behind tonight. Hard and fast.”

Crowley groaned and bit Aziraphale’s collarbone. 

“Is that alright?”

“Yeah, that’s fucking great.” 

Corwley swirled his tongue around his nipple, then raised up and kissed Aziraphale’s mouth hard. “Get on all fours, agel. Present your arse to me.”

Aziraphale gave him a brilliant smile, then scrambled to obey. The alcohol made him a little less coordinated, but he finally managed to get himself on his knees, bent over the side of the couch. Once he was there, he wiggled his bum enticingly. 

“Goddamn, that arse is gorgous,” Crowley said, rubbing his hands all over it. “I think I’m going to eat you out first.”

Then, without a word, he used his thumbs to spread Aziraphale’s cheeks apart and dove in, tongue first, licking and sucking at Aziraphale’s hole. It felt good, it felt _amazing_ and Aziraphale cried out. He felt Crowley’s tongue swirling around his entrance, then pressing and it slid inside, making Aziraphale moan. 

“Oh, yes, dear, Yes! Fill me with your tongue! More!”

Crowley did as requested and fucked Aziraphale with his tongue, making Aziraphale beg and plead for more. His hands were clenched on the arm of the couch and his eyes were closed so he could immerse himself in the sensations of Crowley eating his arse. Then Crowley moved his long tongue inside of him, finding that spot, and Aziraphale screamed. 

“Oh, fuck, Crowley, Just like that. Don’t stop. I’m going to come.”

Crowley used his tongue to massage the bundle of nerves inside him and Aziraphale shouted, coming hot and helpless on the couch, feeling like he was being wrung out with pleasure. He came and came and Crowley still ate him relentlessly until Aziraphale thought he would burst if Crowley didn’t stop. Finally, mercifully, Crowley withdrew. 

Utterly out of breath, Aziraphale panted, “My _dear_...”

Crowley placed one last sucking kiss to his hole. “How was that, angel?”

“I don’t even have words.”

“Do you still want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale said firmly. “Yes, please.”

“My pleasure.”

Aziraphale felt Crowley moving around behind him, getting to his knees, and his slick cock slid up and down the crease of Aziraphale’s bum. Aziraphale was slowly regaining control of his body, but he was _eager_. 

“Are you ready, angel?”

He nodded. “I’m ready.”

Crowley pressed inside slowly and smoothly, until he was buried as deep as he could go, his thighs flush against Aziraphale’s, his hips against Aziraphale’s bum, then he paused. Aziraphale took a moment just to appreciate how _good_ it felt, how _full_ he was, and thought that of all the miracles he’d ever experienced, the way he and Crowley fit together just perfectly was certainly one of his most favorite. 

Then Crowley began to move, sliding in and out, his hands on Aziraphale’s hips, withdrawing nearly all the way before he'd push back inside. “Do you like it, angel?”

Aziraphale groaned happily, letting his head drop between his arms. “Yes, darling. Your cock is so big and so thick, it fills me so well, I love it. Give me more.”

Crowley sped up, thrusting harder, their bodies making a slapping sound they both loved. 

“Fuck, angel, your arse is so good, so hot and tight, I could fuck you like this forever.”

“I’d let you,” Aziraphale said at once. “Crowley… Crowley… Give it to me harder. Faster.”

Crowley obliged, fucking him more urgently, his voice choppy with exertion. “This arse… it’s mine. For all eternity, it’s mine.” 

“Yes! All yours! Oh, yes!”

“I’m gonna come, Aziraphale. Shit! I’m getting close. Can you come?”

“Ah! Ah! Yes! I’m going to come again! Just keep fucking me!”

Crowley bent over his back and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s torso, reaching for his cock and starting to pump it. “Angel… angel.. Shit! I’m getting close. Gonna come… gonna fill your arse with it… Fuck!”

“Crowley, I’m so close… your hand and your cock feel so good.. I’m going to come…”

“Come for me, angel. Shit! Come!”

Aziraphale erupted again, harder this time, spilling all over his lover’s hand in thick ropes. Every cell in his body detonated as he came, and he babbled incoherently while Crowley continued to fuck him. Crowley shouted in his ear and bit down on his shoulder, and Aziraphale was dimly aware of his love pulsing inside him. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, coming down from their high slowly, breathing heavily with eyes closed. Aziraphale felt so full, both physically and emotionally. His body was full of Crowley, but so was his heart. 

“I love you, darling.”

Crowley pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “I love you, too. Can I hold you?”

“Yes, I wish you would.”

He withdrew slowly, pulling away, and Aziraphale relished the feel of Crowley’s spend dripping out of his arse and down his thighs. He had only a moment before Crowley snapped and vanished all the come, leaving them clean. As soon as they were dry, Crowley started pulling Aziraphale to him, getting him nuzzled into his side again, wrapped in his arms. 

“I love you,” Crowley said with a kiss to Aziraphale’s hair. 

“I love you, too. Thank you for that.”

Crowley chuckled. “That was my pleasure.” 

Aziraphale sighed and settled into his arms. They were quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the afterglow (and the lingering alcohol) in silence. The movie had ended and the screen was blank, but neither of them cared. 

“So what did you think of holiday movie night?”

Crowley chuckled again. “I like the way it ended up.”

“Would you be willing to do it again?”

“I’m willing to fuck you anytime.”

“Oh, you wretch, you know what I meant.”

Crowley kissed his hair. “If that’s what you want to do, I’ll do it.”

“Oh, good.”

“But I’ll definitely be taking the opportunity to seduce you.”

“I’d expect no less.”

“And I still don’t like Christmas.”

“Well, that’s alright. I have a while yet.” 

Crowley kissed him again. “So what’s next?”

“I think next we’ll make Christmas lists.” 

“That sounds boring.”

“And then maybe we’ll go shopping to buy some gifts for children.”

“Ugh. Fine. But I won't enjoy it.”

“Well, we’ll just see about that.”


	5. Chapter 5

Aziraphale hastened to pick up the ancient bakelite phone when it rang. He lifted the receiver to his ear and said, “AZ Fell and Company, I’m afraid we’re really quite closed.”

“Angel, it’s me.”

“Oh, hello, darling.”

“Hi. So I’m sitting here, trying to do what you asked and make a stupid list, but I’m having trouble.”

“What’s giving you trouble?”

“The whole fucking thing,” Crowley griped. 

Aziraphale chuckled. “Surely it’s not as bad as all that.”

“Pretty bad, yeah. Just… tell me what this is for again?”

“Very well. When you make a Christmas list, you put down the things you would most like for the holiday. The dreams of your heart.”

“I don’t have any dreams in my heart.”

“Oh, I’m sure you do. Everyone does.”

“Well, if I do, they already came true.” He gave a very put out sigh. “So I write this list. What do I do with it?”

“We’ll exchange them when you get here this afternoon, so we know what to do for each other.”

“How many things do you want on it?”

“As many as you’d like, but the more you put on there, the better idea I’ll have of what to get you.”

“And you’re sure this is necessary?”

“It’s a part of holiday tradition. The humans do it.”

“I don’t give a rat’s fart what the humans do.”

Aziraphale smiled. “I know you don’t, darling. Just humor me?”

Crowley sighed again. “Alright, alright. I’ll do it for you. And then we’re going shopping?”

“Yes. I thought we might enjoy a bit of holiday shopping before dinner.”

“Do we have to?”

“Oh, come on, Crowley. It’ll be fun.”

“If you say so. Alright, fine. I’ll make the stupid list and pick you up at four. Is that enough time?”

“I think that will be fine.”

“Then I’ll see you in an hour, angel. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Aziraphale hung up the phone with a smile, then pulled out his pocket watch. Goodness, it really was nearly three. If Crowley were going to be here at four, he’d better get cracking on a list so they could exchange. 

He detoured long enough to make a nice cup of cocoa in his favorite mug, then went to his rolltop desk and had a seat. He took a sip of the piping hot cocoa from the angel mug, then picked up his pen and a piece of paper and started to ponder. What would he like to get from Crowley for Christmas? In truth, he had everything he could ever want, and anything he _didn’t_ have, he could miracle. But it was the _spirit_ of the thing. Besides, he’d asked Crowley to make a list for him. The least he could do would be to make a list in return. 

So Aziraphale started to write. 

~new bow tie  
~tartan slippers  
~a bottle of cologne

Cologne made him think of Crowley, and the way he smelled so good. He wondered what kind of cologne Crowley used and if he could get some for his love for the holiday. Maybe he should snoop around Crowley’s bathroom the next time he was over at his flat. Yes, he decided, a little subterfuge would be in order, in this situation. 

Then he lost himself in a little daydream of snooping in Crowley’s bathroom, getting caught, and Crowley making love to him as ‘punishment’. It took a few minutes to pull himself out of that daydream, and he was flushing when he did. 

Back to his list. 

~a tartan scarf  
~leather gloves

 _You know, Crowley could do with a scarf and gloves_ , Aziraphale thought. He was always so cold in the winter. Maybe Aziraphale should put some thought into buying items that would help Crowley keep warm. He imagined himself tying a scarf around a grumbling Crowley’s neck, then kissing him on his nose before they’d go out on the town. Yes, he rather thought he’d like that. 

What about things he could do _with_ Crowley? Oh, that was a _brilliant_ idea for gifts for him. So he added to his list:

~dinner at the Ritz  
~picnic in the park (weather permitting)  
~duck feeding  
~theatre tickets 

Aziraphale let himself mind wander for a few minutes, thinking back to all the plays he and Crowley had taken in together over the last couple thousand years. They’d especially enjoyed going to see Shakespeare’s productions, but they’d also enjoyed the original theatre, in Greece. Aziraphale had loved Greece on the whole, and had especially liked sitting in on philosophy lectures. He and Crowley had had many spirited discussions about certain philosophical --

There was a knock at the door, pulling Aziraphale out of his daydream. Goodness, was it time for Crowley to be here already? Oh, well. He had a decent sized list, he supposed, and it was almost certain to be longer and more substantial than Crowley’s. 

He went to the door and opened it to find Crowley standing on the stoop, slouching attractively. Aziraphale smiled when he saw him and pulled him inside, kissing him soundly. They stayed like that for a while, getting lost in the kiss, until they pulled back into reality. 

“Hiya, angel,” Crowley said with a smile. 

“Hello, darling.” Aziraphale kissed him again quickly. “I missed you.”

“You just saw me last night.”

“I know, but I still missed you.”

Crowley chuckled and kissed him. “I missed you, too. Are you ready to exchange these lists and go?”

“Oh, yes. My list is just in the back room. Would you like to step in for a minute?”

“Of course.”

Aziraphale could feel Crowley’s eyes on his arse as he made his way to the back room, and he swayed his hips a little, invitingly. Crowley followed without a word. 

He went to his desk and picked up the list, then turned around to Crowley. “Shall we trade?”

“That was the plan…”

With a smile, Aziraphale held out his list to Crowley and accepted a folded sheet of paper from the demon. Excited, he opened it and looked at what he had written, reading it out loud. 

“ _Enameled snuffboxes, rare books, bonbons from that posh chocolatier in Covent Garden_... my darling, you were supposed to ask for things that make _you_ happy.”

Crowley shrugged, folding Aziraphale’s list and putting it in his pocket. “Making _you_ happy makes _me_ happy.”

“But darling…”

“Are you going to deny me the one wish of my heart, angel?”

Aziraphale sniffed, smiling. “You’re so ridiculous.”

“So you tell me.”

“Isn’t there _anything_ you want for yourself?”

“Yeah. I want to give you everything _you_ want.”

“There’s _nothing_ selfish you want? The deepest, darkest desire of your heart? You can ask me for anything.”

“Anything?”

“Yes, anything.”

“Give me my list.”

Aziraphale handed the list back, and Crowley walked over to the desk, picked up the fountain pen, and wrote something down. Then he came back to Aziraphale and handed it back over. Aziraphale looked down to see what he’d written:

_To live with Aziraphale._

Aziraphale looked up at him with tears in his eyes. “You want to live with me?”

Crowley nodded, looking sheepish. “Yeah. I thought maybe I could move in here, after the holidays. I spend most of my time here, anyway. Or we could get a little place in the country somewhere. Or both. We could have two residences. I don’t really care, as long as they’re home for both of us. Together. What do you think?”

Aziraphale launched himself into Crowley’s arms, hugging him tight. “I think that’s the best idea I ever heard. I’d _love_ to live with you, Crowley. I’d love it so much.”

Crowley nuzzled into his neck. “Good. That’s all I want for Christmas, then. A home for us.”

Aziraphale pulled back to look at him, hands cradling his beautiful face, tears flowing unchecked. “I love you so much, darling. Do you know that?”

The demon kissed him gently. “I love you, too.”

“Thank you. You just made my Christmas.”

“Angel, you saying yes to me just made my _life_.”


	6. Chapter 6

Aziraphale was in his bedroom, looking at himself in the mirror, judging his appearance. He’d done a smidgen of research into what humans deemed to be an ‘ugly’ jumper, and he’d been quite annoyed to learn that he very much disagreed with a lot of the judgments made about said jumpers. But he’d finally decided on one he’d liked - a traditional ‘ugly’ jumper in festive colors with the word ‘nice’ knitted into the front. He looked ridiculous, but he supposed everyone would. He wouldn’t be alone. 

Well, he amended, Crowley would probably not look ridiculous. Crowley had the uncanny knack to look good no matter _what_ he was wearing, and Aziraphale was sure that tonight, wearing an ugly jumper, would be no different. 

He looked around his bedroom - soon to be _their_ bedroom - and smiled. He and Crowley had agreed to move in together after the holidays, and to start looking for a cottage then, too. Aziraphale had wanted Crowley to move in right away, but Crowley had claimed he had business to settle first, and had actually been rather scarce for the last few days. He could only assume that Crowley was settling the business he’d mentioned. Honestly, Aziraphale had no idea what business he could possibly _have_ , but didn't argue. He was very much looking forward to Christmas, but was now looking even more forward to _after_ the holidays, to starting their lives together. 

Aziraphale heard the front door open and close and smiled - Crowley was here. With a last look at himself, he went into the lounge to meet his love. 

Crowley was clad in his usual tight denims and snakeskin shoes, but had traded his jacket and tie for a jumper that was black and featured several stockings on a mantle. Below it, in bold, red letters, it read ‘well hung’. Aziraphale couldn’t help but snicker.

“D’you like it?” Crowley asked, raising his hands and making a little turn to show off his jumper. 

“A bit on the nose, don’t you think?”

“Nah,” Crowley replied with a grin. “Nobody knows it’s true but you.”

Aziraphale kissed him sweetly. “Let’s keep it that way.”

“Your jumper is fitting,” Crowley said when they separated. 

“Thank you. It felt fitting.”

“Are you ready to go?”

“I will be in two shakes. I just need to get the tray of cookies and the bottle of champagne.”

“You don’t think she’s going to have cookies and champagne?”

“One should never go empty-handed to a party,” Aziraphale said. “I’ll be right back, then we can go.”

“I’ll be here.”

~*~O~*~

Fifteen minutes later, he and Crowley were bundled in the Bentley, getting on the M25 to Tadfield. Much to Aziraphale’s delight (and Crowley’s chagrin), the car seemed to be playing all Christmas music.

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly…_

“I don’t understand,” Crowley said frustratedly, jamming buttons on his stereo. “I don’t own a single Christmas CD and I don’t know a single Christmas station. Why is it doing this?”

_We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas…_

“Haven’t you always said this car has a mind of her own?” Aziraphale asked, trying (and failing) to keep the amusement out of his voice. 

“She’s never done _this_ before.”

_Rockin’ around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop…_

“Maybe she thought you just needed a little Christmas spirit.”

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away…_

Crowley groaned. “Are you doing this?”

“Me? No, not me. But I _am_ terribly amused.”

_Frosty the snowman…_

_Oh the weather outside is frightful…_

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need…_

Crowely swore under his breath and Aziraphale couldn’t hide his snigger.

~*~O~*~

When they arrived at Jasmine Cottage, there were already several cars there. Aziraphale recognized Dick Turpin, Shadwell’s old beater, and the Young’s vehicle. There was also an impressive black SUV that he knew belonged to the Dowlings.

He and Crowley got out of the car and he handed the bottle of champagne to Crowley, then picked up the tray of cookies. Crowley was looking up at the festively decorated cottage with trepidation. 

“Do we _have_ to do this?”

“It’ll be fun, dear.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I promise it will be. We just need to socialize for a little while, then we can go. Give me two hours.”

“I’ll give you one.”

“Give me two hours and I’ll make it worth your while.”

Crowley raised his eyebrow. “When we get home?”

Aziraphale let his eyes twinkle at him. “Yes, absolutely. But maybe here, too, if we can find a secluded corner.”

“Angel, you’re on.”

“Very good. Thank you for being a good sport. Shall we?”

Crowley took his hand. “Let’s go.”

They walked up to the door hand in hand, and Crowley rang the bell. The door was opened by Anathema a minute later, and Aziraphale nearly giggled when he saw her. She was wearing a green jumper bedecked with garland and baubles, like a tree, and had a headband on her head that looked like a star. She was wearing her traditional long skirt, but this one was crimson. 

“Hi! You guys made it!”

“Of course we did, dear. And we brought biscuits and champagne.”

“Aw, you shouldn’t have. Did you bring a gift for the pollyanna, too?”

Crowley looked confused. “The pollyanna?”

“Yes, you were supposed to each bring a gift.” 

“Of course we did,” Aziraphale lied smoothly. “We just left them in the car. Silly us. If you’ll take these,” he said, offering the biscuits, “Crowley and I will just go get them.”

She took the biscuits with a smile and said, “Just come on in when you get back. No need to knock.”

“Thank you, dear. Crowley?”

They turned and walked down the drive until they heard the door shut, then Crowley asked. “What the fuck is a polyanna gift?”

“It’s a game some humans play. I’d completely forgotten.”

“What kind of gift? Who is it for?”

“You don’t know who it’s for, that’s part of the fun. You swap with people and what you get is a surprise.”

“Well _that_ doesn’t help to give me ideas.”

“Just a small gift of some type. It doesn’t have to be elaborate.”

They arrived at the car, and Aziraphale glanced back at the house to make sure no one was looking. Then he snapped his fingers and a wrapped parcel appeared on the front seat.

“What did you choose?”

“A nice leather journal.”

“Hmm, I don’t know what to give - aha!” Crowley said, then snapped and another wrapped parcel appeared. 

“What is it?”

“It’s a set of puzzles, but they’re unsolvable once you take them apart. Whoever gets them will be so pissed off,” Crowley chortled. 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “You’re a menace.”

“But you love me.”

“I do.”

Crowley leaned over and stole a kiss, then grabbed his gift. “Let’s go. I promised you two hours and we’re on the clock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had every intention of writing more of them at the party, but everything I wrote turned out stupid. I'm sorry if you felt cheated. 
> 
> One more fluffy and smutty chapter going up on Friday!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SO MUCH for coming along on this ridiculous little ride with me. I hope you enjoyed reading it even a tenth as much as I enjoyed writing it. If this story (or any of the others I posted this month) brought you even a shred of holiday cheer, then I'm grateful and proud. 
> 
> Thank you so much... I love you guys to the ends of the earth. 
> 
> And now for the schmoopy, smutty conclusion!!

Aziraphale spent days planning for his Christmas Eve with Crowley, thinking of every little detail. He wanted to make it one of the best nights Crowley had ever had - to make him _really_ enjoy the holiday. Not because of the bet, really, Aziraphale just wanted Crowley to enjoy the things he enjoyed. So he planned a meal that featured all of Crowley’s favorite foods, then spent the day on Christmas Eve baking and cooking to prepare. He’d miracled a fire into the fireplace in the lounge - with fake fire - and hoped that would help set a romantic tone. The tree was trimmed in the corner of the room, and under it were several packages with Crowley’s name on them. He hoped Crowley would like what he’d gotten him, but figured his beloved would likely complain about the gifts no matter what they were or how much he liked them. Aziraphale smiled fondly. Oh, he just loved that demon so much. 

When Crowley arrived at six, he was carrying several parcels of his own and much to Aziraphale’s surprise, he was covered in snow. He reported that there was a snowstorm outside blanketing the city and that already a few inches had fallen. Aziraphale was thrilled with this news and miracled a couple of extra windows in his flat so they could watch. 

Crowley deposited his gifts under the tree and came to the kitchen to help Aziraphale. His ‘help’ mostly consisted of tasting things with his finger while Aziraphale tutted at him, but Aziraphale wasn’t actually cross. He was too happy to be cross. Oh, how he loved the domesticity of he and Crowley playfully bickering in the kitchen. And now he’d have that joy for the rest of his life. He couldn’t believe his luck, and he couldn’t help but think that She was smiling down on them, that She approved. 

He finally finished preparing the meal (in spite of Crowley’s ‘help’) and they sat down and had a delicious Christmas dinner together, talking about nothing and everything while the snow fell outside the windows. 

When they finished the meal, they were both too full for pudding, so Aziraphale suggested they retire to the lounge. 

“Can we open gifts?”

“You want to?”

Crowley shrugged nonchalantly, but Aziraphale suspected better. “I mean, might as well. Gotta do it sometime.”

“Alright, darling. Let me clear the table and we’ll go.”

Crowley snapped and all the food and plates were suddenly gone. “There,” he said, “dishes are clean and put away, and the food is in the fridge.”

“Eager are we?” Aziraphale teased. “Especially since you’ve been so lukewarm about other holiday traditions.”

“Yeah, well, you got me something and I’m greedy. I want to open it.”

Aziraphale chuckled and leaned over to kiss him. “Very well. Let’s go to the lounge.”

Once they were in the lounge, Aziraphale sat down in front of the tree, on the rug. Crowley gave him an odd look, but joined him on the rug a moment later. 

“That’s not a real fire, is it?”

“No, darling, it’s not. Look,” Aziraphale said, then stuck his hand into the ‘flames’. “It’s just light and a little heat.”

“That’s clever.”

“Thank you. Now, before we get started I wanted to tell you that I’ve got several small gifts for you, but one big gift that I’ll give you after everything else is opened. I want my big gift to be the last thing we open.”

“That’s fine with me. I have several small gifts for you, then a couple of larger gifts.”

“Great minds think alike,” Aziraphale said with a smile. “Shall we begin?”

“You go first,” Crowley said, reaching under the tree and withdrawing a parcel.

They joyfully opened presents for a few minutes: a new bowtie and tartan slippers for Aziraphale, gloves and a scarf for Crowley. Crowley presented Aziraphale with some of the bonbons he especially liked - and tickets to the theatre. Aziraphale thanked him with a kiss, then gave Crowley an engraved flask and some spiced rum. He was pleased that Crowley seemed pleased. 

Then there were only two parcels left under the tree - one for Aziraphale and one for Crowley. Aziraphale was excited and pointed to the parcel with his name on it. “Is that my big gift?”

“Part of it, yes. Would you like to open it?”

“Oh, yes, please,” he said, accepting the package. He tore the paper off then opened the box to reveal a framed photo of a house and a silver key on a keyring.

“What is this?”

“It’s a cottage in the South Downs. By the sea. I’ve been hunting for a place for us and finally found one that’s perfect. It’s big, with plenty of room for your books, and it has a greenhouse for me. I really think you’re going to love it, but if you don’t, we’ll sell it.”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale breathed, with tears in his eyes. “I _love_ it.”

“You haven’t seen anything but a photo.”

“I love it already. A home for us?”

Crowley nodded. “A home for us.”

He launched himself into Crowley’s arms, hugging him tight, his eyes squeezed shut against the tears he felt. “Oh, Crowley, I love it. I love _you_.”

“I love you too, angel.”

Aziraphale pulled back and kissed him hard, excited. “When can we move in?”

“Anytime after Boxing Day.”

“I can’t wait.”

Crowley kissed the tip of his nose. “I can’t wait, either, angel.” 

Aziraphale grinned and kissed him again, then pulled back and smiled at him. “Are you ready for your gift?”

“Not yet. I wanted to do Christmas crackers first.”

He was surprised. “You wanted to do crackers?”

“I’m supposed to be doing all this holiday nonsense, right?”

“Yes, I suppose. But I didn’t buy any crackers. Do I need to miracle one up?”

“No need. I have one right here,” Crowley said, pulling a silver and gold cracker from his pocket. “It’s for you.”

“You don’t have one for yourself?”

“Nah. The crown would muss my hair.”

Aziraphale chuckled and kissed him again. “You’re so silly.”

“Go on. Open it.”

They each grabbed one end of the cracker and pulled, and there was a little puff of gold dust. In Aziraphale’s hands were a paper crown, some candy - and a platinum ring with a single black stone. 

“Crowley,” he said, looking down at the ring. “You got me a new pinky ring?”

“Not… not exactly.”

Aziraphale looked up with a confused smile. “What do you mean, not exactly?”

“It’s a wedding band. I’m asking you to marry me.”

Aziraphale’s eyes were wide and his jaw dropped. “Marry you!?”

Crowley swallowed hard. “Yeah. It’s what the humans do, you know, when they make a lifelong commitment to each other. They exchange rings and make vows. So I thought… I thought maybe we could do the same.”

“Are you _serious_?” Aziraphale asked, his heart beating double time.

Crowley nodded. “Yeah. I’m serious. But if you don’t want to--”

“I want to!” Aziraphale practically shouted, his face breaking into a huge smile. “Oh, Crowley, of course I want to marry you. Can we do it right now?”

“Right now?”

“Yes. Can we make our vows and pledge our lives to each other right here, right now?”

“You want to?”

“Yes!” Aziraphale laughed, unable to contain his joy. “Oh, Crowley. Yes.”

Crowley’s face was bright with wild joy. “Yeah. Let's do it. Right now.”

Aziraphale kissed him excitedly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Do you want a ring?”

“I - yeah. I think I’d like to have a ring.”

Aziraphale thought for a second, then snapped and conjured a black metal band with a white diamond twinkling in the center. “Do you like it?”

“Angel, I love it. It’s the perfect compliment to yours.”

Aziraphale kissed him again, he couldn't help it, then said, “Are you ready?”

Crowley nodded. “I’m so fucking ready.”

“Good. I’ll go first.” He picked up Crowley’s left hand, but didn’t slide the ring on yet. “Crowley, my darling, I’ve been in love with you for centuries upon centuries. You have always been the apple of my eye, and I don’t foresee that ever changing. We have an infinite amount of time left in our lives, and that’s how long I want you - for the rest of eternity.” He slid the ring onto Crowley’s finger. “My love, I promise to protect and cherish you for the rest of our lives. I promise to put you first, always, and to always treat you like the gift you are. I promise to never take you for granted. I promise to be the best husband you could ever ask for. More than anything, I promise to love you, and to always be yours. Forever.”

Crowley looked up from the ring to Aziraphale’s face, his eyes shining with tears. Aziraphale’s eyes were also watery, and he smiled at his love - almost his husband. “Now you.”

“Right,” Crowley said, then picked up the silver band with a black stone. He grabbed Aziraphale’s trembling hand and looked down at it for a second before he looked up at Aziraphale. 

“Humans talk all the time about love at first sight, and how they don’t believe in it. But I do. I know it's real, because I fell in love with you the very moment I met you, on that wall in Eden. And I’ve been in love with you ever since, for the last six thousand years. Loving you - it’s the thing I’m best at. I never dreamed you’d love me, too. Finding out that you _do_ love me has been the greatest joy of my life. _You_ are the greatest joy of my life, and I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Aziraphale whispered, his tears spilling. 

Crowley slid the ring onto his finger. “Angel, I’m not perfect, but I promise to do my best to be perfect for you. I promise to give you everything you need - and pretty much everything you want.” Aziraphale gave a watery laugh. “I promise to be the best husband I can be, and I promise to love you until the seas boil and the kraken rises from the deep to claim us all. When it _does_ , I promise to whisk you away to another planet where we can live in peace for the rest of our days. I’ll always be around if you want me. I love you.”

“Oh, Crowley. I love you, too,” Aziraphale said, then leaned over and kissed Crowley sweetly and slowly. 

Crowley smiled and broke the kiss. “So is that it? Are we married now?”

Aziraphale smiled against his lips. “I think so.”

“That’s fucking brilliant,” Crowley said, then kissed him again, harder. He was happy to open for him and let his tongue inside, sweeping into his mouth like a conquering hero. Aziraphale clutched his head with one hand, his fingers threading through his hair, and deepened the kiss, eager for more - for all Crowley would give. 

“I love you,” he breathed when Crowley broke away to start pressing kisses to his neck. “I love you so much, my darling. My husband.”

“I love you, too. My husband,” Crowley said between kisses, nipping the skin of his throat. “My husband.”

Aziraphale was hard in his trousers and just about to reach out to stroke Crowley when his love broke away, sitting up and away from Aziraphale. “We can’t make love yet.”

“Why not?” Aziraphale demanded, blinking. 

“Because you have another gift for me.”

It took a minute for that to sink in through Aziraphale’s brain - all his blood had been diverted to his cock - but he finally caught on. When he did, he felt a little embarrassed.

“Oh, darling, my ‘big gift’ is so very small in comparison.”

“I still want it.”

“But it’s so silly.”

“Please, angel? I promise you I’m going to love it.”

“I do rather think that you’ll like it, but as I said, it’s very silly.”

“I love silly. Married you, didn’t I?”

Aziraphale beamed and leaned over to bestow a kiss. “Yes, you did. We’re married.”

Crowley smiled back brilliantly. “Well, don’t you think you’d better give me my gift so we can consummate our marriage?”

“Yes, alright. One second.”

He grabbed the gift and got to his feet, feeling awkward, with Crowley smiling up at him, looking a little confused. Aziraphale swallowed his nerves and took a quick breath, then snapped his fingers and changed into the gift - a pair of tiny, string underwear that had a comically large, stuffed candy cane hanging between the legs in place of a cock. 

Crowley’s eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. “That’s my gift?”

Aziraphale nodded. “Yes. Your gift is holiday underwear - and what’s inside it.”

“I don’t believe I could possibly like a gift more. Turn around, let me see you.”

He did as requested, turning in a little circle, showing his nearly naked self to Crowley. Really, the only part of him that was covered was his effort.

When he turned back around, Crowley was looking delighted. “Angel, I don’t have words to describe how much I love this.”

“You do like it?”

Crowley went up on his knees, putting his hands on Aziraphale’s thighs, his eyes darting all over his body. “I fucking love it. But there’s a slight problem.”

“What’s that?” Aziraphale asked, growing harder behind the candy cane.

“I’m not wild about peppermint,” he said, tugging at the thin straps of fabric on Aziraphale’s hips. 

“Oh, well, that’s a shame.”

“Indeed. So I guess I’ll just have to suck what’s inside,” Crowley said, then pulled down the underwear to free Aziraphale’s erection. Within a heartbeat, he had his hand and mouth around Aziraphale’s cock, stroking, sucking deeply, and Aziraphale made a broken sound. 

Crowley sucked and bobbed his head on Aziraphale’s cock, setting up a fantastic rhythm almost immediately that made Aziraphale’s toes curl. He reached up to thread his fingers through Crowley’s hair the way they both liked. 

“Oh, yes, darling. Yes. Feels so good. You suck me so well.”

Crowley used his free hand to fondle Aziraphale’s bollocks with firm pressure, and his other hand went to Aziraphale’s hip to encourage him to thrust. Aziraphale did so, starting out slowly, but gaining speed over time. Crowley was making wet, garbled sounds he knew Aziraphale loved, and it drove him higher. 

“You’re so pretty like this,” Aziraphale crooned, fucking Crowley’s mouth. “So pretty on your knees, sucking me. You like when I fuck your mouth, don’t you? Tell me.”

He made a garbled ‘mhm’ sound that was barely recognizable, but Aziraphale knew. They’d had this conversation many times before. 

“My darling, you’re so good. Your mouth is so hot… you’d better stop.”

Crowley pulled off at that, his hand jacking Aziraphale quickly, looking up with blazing eyes, and his lips swollen and shiny with spit. “I’m not stopping. I’m going to suck you until you come down my throat, and then I’m going to fuck you until you come again.”

Aziraphale nodded at him, his eyes blown with lust. “Alright.”

Crolwley gave him a wicked grin, then engulfed his cock again, going straight back to the fantastic rhythm he’d abandoned. Within seconds, Aziraphale was teetering on the brink of his orgasm, holding onto Crowley’s head and thrusting into his mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of Crowley’s throat. 

“Darling… oh, darling… I’m close… so close… Fuck! Here I come…. ah! Ah!”

He detonated, coming like a fountain into Crowley’s eager mouth. His eyes slammed shut and he fisted his hands in Crowley’s hair until the knuckles were white, feeling as if he’d die from pleasure. Still, Crowely sucked him through. 

“Stop, my darling. I can’t take anymore…”

Crowley eased off, licking Aziraphale clean as he keened. Aziraphale felt a little weak, like his knees were going to go out on him, and he was grateful when Crowley started to ease him onto the floor beside him. WIthin a few seconds, they were wrapped in each other’s arms in front of the fire. 

“I want to feel you,” Aziraphale said, tugging at Crowley’s jacket. 

Without a word, Crowley snapped and made himself as naked as Aziraphale, then they tangled their arms and legs comfortably. Once they were situated, Crowley started pressing kisses to Aziraphale’s face.

“I love you, I love you so much… Christ, angel… I just love you… I can’t believe you married me. I can’t believe you’re _mine_ ”

Aziraphale smiled, his eyes closed. “I am yours, and I will be forever. My husband.”

“My husband,” Crowley echoed, then sighed happily. “I’m the luckiest bastard that ever lived.”

“I think I am.”

“Well, you’re allowed to be wrong.”

Aziraphale giggled and Crowley snuggled him closer, then kissed him again. 

“I truly do love you, darling.”

“Angel, there aren’t words for how much I love you.”

Aziraphale smiled up at him wickedly. “So about our wager…”

Crowley gave a put out sigh, although he was smiling. “Fine. You won.”

“I did?” Aziraphale said, lighting up.

“Of course you did. How could I _not_ enjoy spending all my time with you? Not to mention the fact that you and I are living together - and now _married_. I have to admit, right at the moment, I think I _adore_ this infernal holiday. “

Aziraphale gave a wiggle of delight. “Oh, I’m so excited.”

“I thought you might be. But if it’s all the same to you, I think I’d rather give you the wager sometime later. There’s something else I’d like to do right now,” he said, his eyes darkening and his voice getting gravelly. 

Aziraphale grinned and reached up to pull Crowley on top of him. “I think a bit of celebration is in order.”

“Yes,” Crowley said, and captured his mouth.

~*~O~*~

“Are you sure this is what you want to do with your prize?”

“I can’t think of anything _more_ fitting for it, can you?”

“No, I suppose not.”

Aziraphale held out his hand. “Alright. Hand it over. One pound.”

Crowley fished a pound coin out of his pocket and put it in Aziraphale’s hand. He did a quick little miracle on it to make it so it could be hung, then he turned around and placed it on the tree, in a prominent place, where the light could catch on it. 

“There. Now we can see it and relive our first Christmas together.”

“Our first Christmas of six thousand.”

“That’s only a start,” Aziraphale said, smiling at him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the underwear Aziraphale got Crowley as a gift:  
> 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


End file.
